


assortment

by assortedwords



Category: A3! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Fic Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: Writetober challenge! I'm doing something different every day (some days even doodling instead), so it'll be a pretty mixed bag of stuff. One might even say they're...veryassorted words.Sorry, sorry.Two assassins flirt over coffee, Comic World Keito makes a reappearance, Itaru gets his head patted. Only minimally edited, and you might need to squint to see ships. I hope you enjoy!





	1. reikei, good luck kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meant to be a [ tumblr smoochtober](http://dolltrash-etc.tumblr.com/post/151314327118/smoochtober) fic, but somehow it turned into a kiss that wasn't even _on_ the list.
> 
> the line that directly inspired this was "kiss me just once, for luck", and it comes from [desperate measures](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTiIAW7qmGU) from marianas trench!

"Ah, Hasumi-kun," Sakuma says as UNDEAD passes by. The music's set to go off any moment now - the audience are all settled in their seats, and the rest of UNDEAD too are stood ready, just behind the curtains.

"What?" Keito snaps back without meaning to. He probably looks more nervous than Sakuma himself - Keito had always cared more than he should, and Sakuma has long perfected the art of looking composed whenever he wants to. "You're going to miss your cue."

"Just one thing," Sakuma promises. He draws closer and kisses Keito quickly, grinning when he pulls away. "For luck~."

"At beating my own unit?!" Keito sputters, but Sakuma's already gone, onstage almost seamlessly as the first explosive note of Valentine Eve's Nightmare plays. Keito takes pleasure in noticing he's a beat off from the rest of UNDEAD.

And then he realizes his own members are behind him.

"Don't let it affect your performance," Kiryu says drily.

"Of course not," Keito says, his embarrassment flaring into a menacing sort of something else. Kanzaki blinks twice at Keito's expression. "In fact, we're going to _crush UNDEAD beneath the soles of our feet."_

"We're wearing boots, Hasumi-dono," Kanzaki points out, but Keito's too busy plotting Sakuma's demise to hear.


	2. routrine, tulips (consideration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my ocs, for nari's [hanakotober!](https://twitter.com/mofumanju/status/1042923502876196864) warning for mentions of murder and guns (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)

A mug sets itself down in front of where Roulette lays their head on their desk, close enough for it to block out most of their vision. It doesn't really matter. Roulette's popular enough to garner all sorts of gifts, but this time they have a feeling they know who it is.

Sure enough, a familiar flat voice speaks up, all business. "Drink up." Citrine pulls up a seat and sits down across from Roulette, his gaze judging.

"Good morning to you too, kitten," Roulette says. They drag their body up properly to glance into the steaming mug - not that it's enough to determine any sign of poison. It's just instinct, at this point. Citrine doesn't comment. Both of them know unconditional trust is too great a thing to ask.

"Quit calling me that at work," Citrine says. He watches Roulette scan and sip, no doubt sharp enough to know they haven't relaxed at all. The newbie from before truly had grown into something else.

"There's no one here," Roulette answers. "Mm. Coffee." It's a little unnerving to know how shrewd Citrine's gotten - Roulette had made it a point not to train him an inch, but at this rate Citrine may well catch up to them.

Well, Roulette would always be the one better with a rifle.

Citrine rolls his eyes. "S'what you think. Thought that was  _your_ catchphrase."

"Used for life or death situations," Roulette returns, and grimaces inside. No matter how many years they spent as the head of both the organization and the flower shop, it still felt odd to sound authoritative when they didn't need to be. "Not me talking to a subordinate casually."

"How about you flirting with a subordinate in the workplace?" Citrine deadpans. He's hiding a smile, Roulette can tell.

"I flirt with everyone in the workplace," Roulette says drily. They'd almost drained the coffee mug, even if it'd tasted like shit. "It's one of my few joys being alive."

"Awful." Citrine gets up, the chair pushing back with a rough scrape. "Don't come out until you're actually awake."

"Yes, yes." Roulette sips the last dregs of coffee, watching Citrine turn and make to leave. They already feel a little more alive. "Thanks, tulip."

Citrine turns, and narrows his eyes suspiciously. Working at a flower shop meant that flowers were never just flowers, and Roulette had always been the kind to speak in riddles. "The hell do tulips mean again?"

"Who knows," Roulette says easily. Citrine should've known better than to ask. There are all sorts of meanings for tulips across cultures, different kinds for different colours too - and Roulette hardly ever gives straight answers off the field. They offer a grin instead.

Citrine responds with a glare, and the door shuts with a haughty click. Roulette's grin turns a little fonder after he goes. Really, it's all kinds of adorable. They'll have to steal some tulips from stock later as a little surprise gift.


	3. keito & kanata, surprise kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've always wanted to write something for a [comic world](https://ensemble-stars.wikia.com/wiki/Comic_World) AU...
> 
> prompt from [twitter smoochtober](https://twitter.com/negaverse_queer/status/1043955345398411265) this time

"Libra?"

The footsteps that follow the question are soft as well, echoing in the emptiness of the room. Those clues alone are telling enough, but the occasional squelch of water on shoes betray Aquarius' presence all the more. Manipulating water truly came with its consequences. "It's late."

"I'll sleep soon," Libra says, turning around to offer Aquarius the most charming smile he has. He can't sleep _now,_ even if he feels his head starting to throb and his eyes burn. There are still plans to be made and strategies to prepare, everything for the battle still ahead of them. He can't afford to lose sight of his goal now. He can't afford to lose _her._

The smile doesn't work on Aquarius. Of course it doesn't—he's been by Libra's side too long to be affected. Aquarius clears the papers on Libra's desk to one side stubbornly, giving him a disapproving look in return. "You must rest, Libra. All of that thinking will give you a headache, no?"

"I'm fine, really," Libra says, and laughs. "Although I suppose there's no arguing with you, my friend. Alright. I'll go to bed now, as you've packed my papers for me as well."

"Good." Aquarius' frown turns into a smile, and Libra's oddly reminded of the sea, sparkling under the sun. "But just in case, come here."

"Hm?" Libra says, questioning.

Aquarius hums a little as he places both hands on Libra's head and pats, gentle. "Pain, pain, go away~"

"Aren't we a little too old for that now?" Libra teases. Aquarius' hands are damp, but he supposes that's to be expected. Perhaps he'll towel off some before he goes to bed.

"You're never too old for someone to take care of you," Aquarius replies seriously. "Would you like me to kiss it better, as well~?"

"That's not necessary," Libra starts to say, but Aquarius kisses his forehead anyway, humming the same melody he'd given the words.

"Pain, pain, go away~"

"You're incorrigible, aren't you," Libra says a tad too fondly, unable to stop the smile from spreading. After a beat, he finds his headache truly  _is_ gone.


	4. chikage, four leaf clover (fortune)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more [hanakotober!](https://twitter.com/mofumanju/status/1042923502876196864) this was kind of experimental, since it was my first time writing chikage. heads up for act 5 spoilers.
> 
> i fell into a3 recently and can't get back up

Chikage never sleeps soundly.

There had been those two nights at the theater bundled up with everyone else and the oddest warmth of safety, but that - that had been it. His body had long learned to be the lookout, that nobody could be truly be trusted. Even as a child, he knew sleep only meant waking up to the sound of shouting.

August had changed that, a little bit. Some days Chikage would startle awake to find he'd fallen asleep on August's shoulder. Most of the time August would greet him with a grin and some lame quip about becoming like December. And other days Chikage would find August asleep by his side, too. That might have been the closest he'd ever gotten to normal trust. The type out of heart, rather than necessity.

The early morning light filters through the curtains, a cue for Chikage to pretend he'd just woken up and not just lain in bed for god knows how long. What a waste of time, he thinks as he gets up and dressed. He'd gotten softer here, lulled into a sense of safety. The camaraderie had already long snuck through his defenses and Chikage found himself caring far more than he'd ever planned too. It was nice, sometimes. Other times sirens went off Chikage's head, shrill voices varying from _they're making you weak_ to _you don't deserve this happiness._ He let himself wallow in them when he didn't have work to do. He had no right to disagree, anyway.

"Chigasaki," he calls as soon as he pulls his sweater on. Changing in front of someone too had been a worry—you were left vulnerable with no weapon—until he realized Chigasaki was barely functional in the mornings. Really, everyone in this troupe left themselves too open.

"Mmm," the lump on the other bed responds.

"I'm going to breakfast first."

"Mmmm," the lump says again.

What an unsightly junior. Chikage's amusement grows as he makes his way down the corridor—it's a little cute, the same way you'd chuckle at a whining child.

Something catches his eye when he passes by a window, and he smiles as he rolls the stem around his fingertips. Chikage has long stopped believing in good luck charms, but perhaps it'd please someone else.

Sakuya waylays him in the washroom for his daily coin toss, full of spirit and bedhead. Chikage decides not to cheat today, but Sakuya still loses. Oh well. At least Kamekichi isn't around to make a fuss this time.

Sakuya keeps him company to the dining room, telling him about something or other Masumi did the other day. They bump into a sleepy Tsuzuru who's heading the same way, mumbling on about some script for the Winter Troupe. Chikage mostly spends his time at the company with the Spring Troupe, so he just nods along as he responds to Sakuya too. It's a lot more lively here than he's ever had, but he doesn't dislike it.

The director catches sight of them when the three of them sit down, calling out to Fushimi as she spins out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast is almost ready," she hums, somehow energetic even in the morning. From the look in her eye, there's no doubt breakfast is curry again. Well, not that Chikage minds in particular. His own spices will take care of it. "Did all of you sleep well?"

"Yes~," Sakuya and Tsuzuru reply, one cheery and one sleepy. It's rather amusing to hear.

"And you, Chikage-san?" Izumi turns to him with the same smile, and startles. "Ah, I forgot to say good morning!"

"I'm well, Director," Chikage says. "Would you like to see a new magic trick?"

"Of course," Izumi says, beaming. Sakuya leans over too, and even Tsuzuru rubs his eyes and cranes his neck.

Chikage flicks his wrist, and produces the four-leaf clover he'd picked up from the window. "It's good luck for all~"

"Four leaves!" Izumi says, cupping it in her hands when Chikage offers it to her. Chikage doesn't miss the way she hesitates - the aftereffects of what he'd done, and he doesn't begrudge her for it. "Where'd you find this, Chikage-san?" She shows Sakuya and Tsuzuru and the two start babbling about all the good luck they might encounter, Tsuzuru yawning as he nods.

Fortune, huh.

 _This_ was his own fortune. These bright and clumsy mornings, sleepy juniors and coin tosses and every bit of domesticity. That somehow he had people who trusted him with their sleepy faces and happiness - this surely was fortune beyond what he deserved. But still, he would protect it with all he had.

You had to protect your home, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was before i realized itaru takes [morning showers](https://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php?title=Outside_Work_Conversations/Itaru_and_Guy), lol. forgive me, itarun.


	5. spring troupe, baby's breath (kindness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anothe day of [hanakotober.](https://twitter.com/mofumanju/status/1042923502876196864) if i'm sick chikage gets to be too!

A few heads turn Itaru's way when he shows up alone to practice, no roommate in tow. It's not too surprising considering he and Chikage have such differing schedules, but practice is about to start, and Chikage's not usually late.

"Senpai's sick," Itaru says when the rest of the Spring Troupe's gazes (well, except Masumi's) prod him for answers. "He really wanted to come, but I made him stay in bed."

"Is that so…" Izumi sighs. So that's what happened. Chikage  _had_ looked a little under the weather this morning, and now she can't stop remembering Chikage sitting in front of his computer, saying he didn't need to sleep. The strain must have finally gotten to him. "I suppose we'll start practice without him then. I'll go check on him after."

"I'll come along!" Sakuya pipes up immediately.

"As will I," Citron says gracefully.

"I'll make him some honey lemon water," Tsuzuru says, thoughtful. "Director, do we have honey in the kitchen?"

"I'm going if you are," Masumi says simply.

"If any of you fuck up my wires I'll kill you," Itaru says, and smiles faintly. "Well, it'll be fun to gang up on Chikage-san."

"It's decided then," Izumi says, beaming. Her heart feels warm. All of them had come a long way, as cheesy as it sounded—and seeing them so united in caring for one another makes her happier than anything else. "We'll visit Chikage-san after practice, so let's work hard today as well!"


	6. spring troupe, camellia (pride, discreet tenderness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even _more_ [hanako](https://twitter.com/mofumanju/status/1042923502876196864)\--you get the point. a continuation of last chapter! can technically be a mash of day 7 (rose: love) as well. i don't know if i interpret spring troupe as being so close they love chikage just yet, but then again i'm fairly cynical. it's up to you!

It takes two hours to finish up practice. Almost everyone melts into the sofa, content to never move again. Tsuzuru, on the other hand, makes his way to the kitchen with determination, even if his movements  _are_ dragging a bit.

Izumi follows him in as well, finding him already at work rummaging in the fridge. She takes a mug from the rack and rinses it off for him, not wanting to just stand by.

"Do you think we could change the receipe up a bit?" Izumi asks thoughtfully, watching as Tsuzuru pulls out a jar of honey and nothing else. "Chikage-san doesn't like sweet things, after all."

"Can't be helped," Tsuzuru says. He takes the mug with a nod of thanks and sets it under the hot water dispenser, pressing at the machine. "We don't have lemons, so I guess I'll just put in less honey for him so it doesn't wind up all sweet."

"What about honey curry?" Izumi suggests, her eyes going bright.

"We're trying to  _heal_ his throat!"

* * *

It takes a little bit to get everyone back up, all of them having effectively become one with the sofa. Itaru even asks if he can take a rain check. Citron agrees. Izumi hauls both of them back on their feet with no mercy.

"Chikage-san, we're coming in," Izumi calls when they're all grouped outside the door. She knocks, but nobody answers.

"Chikage-san?"

Nothing, still. Izumi wonders what is it with Room 103 and people not answering her. She doubts Chikage can surprise her anymore than he already has, but she supposes she shouldn't put anything past her actors—hers, because thinking of all of them as her family had become as natural as breathing—at this point.

"Pardon the intrusion," she says. She's sure nothing's really gone wrong, but between Chikage's line of work and the simple sound of silence worries her a bit. She pushes at the door.

It's locked.

Goddamnit. Of course it would be.

"GJ. You really think he'd be the kind to leave his door unlocked?" Itaru snorts, gently nudging her aside. He pulls out a key from his pocket and sticks it into the keyhole. "Senpai, we're coming in."

The door gives easily this time, all of them peering in. Izumi's eyes widen when she sees Chikage, and even Itaru blinks a few more times. Well. That's why there'd been no answer.

Chikage's neatly tucked at his desk, his head pillowed on his arms as he sleeps in front of his laptop, his glasses next to him. His back rises and falls with even breaths. Izumi doesn't think she's ever seen him look this unguarded before.

"Oh," Citron whispers. "We should let him rest."

"Yeah, you're right." Tsuzuru tiptoes in and leaves the steaming mug on the desk, carefully out of the laptop's way. "It might be cold by the time he wakes up…I guess we can leave a note."

"Let's do it!" Sakuya looks around. "Itaru-san, do you have any paper?"

"Yeah." Itaru produces a notepad from a compartment in a sleek, professional-looking bag without needing to rummage a second, and Izumi can't help but think he's got the elite salaryman act down.

"You keep everything organized in your bag but your side of room is a garbage dump," Masumi says flatly. Izumi winces. Not quite the words she would've used--!

"I gotta cover all my bases at work, don't I," Itaru replies.

"Don't be rude to Itaru-san!" Sakuya chides, taking the notepad and offering it to Masumi instead. "Here, write something for Chikage-san."

"You're all gonna wind up waking him up," Itaru says.

If this were a play, Izumi thinks, this would be the moment Chikage-san woke up and looked at all of them in amazement—

Except he doesn't. Thank God. Izumi doubts he'd be very happy about all of them suddenly walking in, now that she thinks about it.

"Okay, okay, let's hurry and leave," she whispers. She grabs the pad herself and scribbles a quick note, handing it to Masumi—of course it's Masumi—who happens to be nearest her. "Sign your names!"

Masumi does obediently, and hands it to Sakuya, who hesitates, and scribbles something longer. Tsuzuru, Itaru and Citron do as well, and Masumi grudgingly adds an extra line in the end. Izumi gets that warm feeling again, the kind that appeared whenever she saw how much they all truly cared for each other.

"Great, now let's go!" She ushers them out the door and winces when Itaru takes a look back at his wires. _Please don't flip out now, please don't,_

"You guys really did leave them in perfect order," he says finally, awed. "MVP award goes to Spring Troupe, I guess."

"I have no idea what that means," Tsuzuru says flatly, as Citron does a quiet whoop. Izumi pulls them all out the room and shuts the door as gently as she can, all of them shuffling further down the corridor. Mission accomplished!

_Chikage-san, we hope you feel better soon! Don't worry about practice, just rest as much as you need. The honey water's for you. Izumi & Masumi_

_Chikage-san, I can make you a new cup if you want a hot one. Sorry it's sweet. Hope you get well soon. Tsuzuru_

_Rest well and recharge, senpai. It's NG if you go through a dungeon without full health. Itaru_

_We will be waiting for you when you (scribbled over) wake! Get well soon, Chikage-san. Citron_

_Hurry up and get better, Director's worried about you. So are the others. Masumi_

The afternoon light filters through the window of Room 103, the notes fluttering under the mug as the fan whirs on, and Chikage continues to sleep.


	7. itachika, more sickfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats do people like itachika (i think people prefer chikaita if the twitter tag is any indication, but itachika is just...catchier to me...) 
> 
> i wish i could claim this was based off a prompt, but it was truly just self-indulgence. can be [hanakotober's](https://twitter.com/mofumanju/status/1042923502876196864) cosmos (harmony) if we push it, ehehe.

"I'm back," Itaru says out of habit when he enters the room, closing the door behind him. "Oh, you're awake."

"Welcome back," Chikage returns. He's still at the desk, but Itaru supposes that's not surprising. Chikage's barely ever away from it. "I saw the notes. I'll go thank everyone in person later." He smiles, a little sweeter than his usual teasing one.

"Good." Itaru climbs up to his bed so he doesn't have to face it head on. It's too _much_ of a gap, his pretty, merciless senpai with his eyes soft and cheeks dimpled. If he doesn't look away, he'll stare forever. "The Director and Tsuzuru made that drink for you especially, you know."

"And I drank it all," Chikage replies. "News seems to travel quite fast here, by the way. I went out to wash the mug and several people asked if I was feeling better."

"Happens when you dorm with a bunch of busybodies," Itaru says, his voice muffled into his biggest manjuu. He squishes it a few times. "Better get used to it, 'cause there's no way for you to change it."

"There's always a way to change something," Chikage answers cryptically. Itaru wouldn't put it past him, but. "But I don't intend to, so there's no need to think about that."

"Wasn't gonna," Itaru says. "You care about everyone too much to do something like that."

"There'd be no point to doing it, anyway," Chikage throws back, after only a fraction of a second. He's improving at the tsun, Itaru supposes. Even though it's pretty obvious.

"Yeah, yeah." Itaru waves dismissively, making sure Chikage can see. "Feeling any better, though?"

"Yes," Chikage says. "Not that I was so bad to begin with - I've worked through worse."

"I know I'm like the last person who should say this, but just because you can doesn't mean you _should_ ," Itaru says. "I had the right call making you stay in bed." (Distantly, he remembers being told to rest in high school and gaming through LoZ with a raging fever instead. He'd do it all over again.)

"What a caring junior," Chikage says drily. "I'll be sure to tell you the same when you're gaming in the dark at 3AM."

"You really _are_ an unromantic senior." Itaru leans over the railing, scowling at Chikage. "Besides, look at who's awake at 3AM to catch me ranking."

Chikage flashes his usual charlatan's smile at Itaru in response, one leg crossed over the other at the desk. "If it weren't for the budget we might as well keep our lights on all night," he muses. "It'd be a pain if I had to keep replacing my glasses with the right prescription."

"Yeah, good luck running that by Sakyo-san," Itaru says. "Our coworkers would probably like it if I had glasses, so whatever, I guess."

"Shameless as usual." Chikage says. He stretches his arms behind his head, forearms exposed under his rolled-up sleeves. Itaru watches only a little shamelessly. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Kay," Itaru says. He flops back onto his bed as Chikage moves around gathering his stuff, putting his manjuu aside and hunting for his phone. He's got dailies to finish, after all.

The door clicks open a minute or two later, and Itaru half listens for the pause-and-close that means Chikage's left.

The pause sits longer than it should. Itaru sits up, questioning.

"Chigasaki," Chikage says.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He's gone before Itaru can answer, a perfect disappearing act.

A smile curls over Itaru's lips. "Ah, jeez," he says to nobody in particular. This feels straight out of some anime, so he's gotta have some dramatic closing line. "What a troublesome senior."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> careful of the fourth wall there taruchin
> 
> on a side note, i only belatedly realized u see their [room](https://cdn-ak.f.st-hatena.com/images/fotolife/u/urokonoheya/20170211/20170211000221.png) in-game and ran back to edit best i could. continuity errors still persist, but such are the perils of writing for a fandom ur new to


	8. itaru & masumi, school pickup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was [hanakotober's](https://twitter.com/mofumanju/status/1042923502876196864) distrust, but it's fluffy, rest assured. i just wanted more of usui-niisan after reading alice w

High schoolers sure are noisy, huh. They swarm out of the building in chattering groups, some off to school buses and much more calling to each other, waving and whatnot.

Itaru doesn't remember much of that. His high school memories are mostly just faking his way through, the whole thing with Tonooka, and a lot of depression gaming. A blur of deadline rushing. Good times. High school sucked.

Well, in any case he's not here for long. Masumi doesn't know he's here, so Itaru squints into the mass of kids to try and pick him out. A two-tone haired emo kid shouldn't be hard to pick out, but Itaru's seriously questioning it now.

A surprised gasp erupts next to him suddenly, and Itaru whips around. He almost hits his car with his hand and dies inside immediately.

"Sorry if I'm being forward, but - are you Usui-san?!" a high schooler next to him asks with sparkling eyes.

"Usui-san?" Itaru echoes, coming back to life. Oh right, he'd told the kiddies he was Masumi's older brother. Kind of odd they hadn't figured it out already - he's listed as Chigasaki on the MANKAI website, after all. Oh well. "Ah, are you Masumi's classmate?"

"Yes!" she says. "Are you here to pick him up again?"

"Yep," Itaru says. He might be able to use this to his advantage, actually. "He doesn't know I'm coming, though. You think you could help me spot him?"

"Leave it to me!" she says, saluting. Cute. The two of them keep a lookout as the other kids pass by, quiet for a few moments before the girl speaks again.

"What's Masumi-kun like at the troupe?"

"Hm?" Itaru says, surprised.

"He doesn't say much at school, so I'm curious." She takes glances back to the gates to make sure they're not missing Masumi, but the sincerity is there. "I went to watch Alice waaay back, and both of you were really cool! Masumi-kun looked like he was having fun."

Alice, huh. That takes him back. Itaru kind of cringes to remember that one - his acting had gotten way better since then. But that'd been the breakthrough point for the two of them. Itaru had picked him up that time, too.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Itaru tells her honestly. Except he's got nothing to say after that. "Hmm…Masumi's…how do I put this…"

The girl nods earnestly through his shitty communication skills. Itaru doesn't know if he should be grateful or just die right there.

"We're all like a family, I guess," Itaru says. He and Masumi don't really talk, but as he goes on he remembers he  _is_ fond of the brat. (Which might be why he spontaneously decided to pick him up from school, actually.) The time at the airport, Masumi losing it like Itaru had never seen -  _I want to be a family with you guys!_ he'd said, betraying he wasn't just here for the Director. "We give acting our all, and so does Masumi. I think it's something he loves."

"Is that so," the girl says thoughtfully, and smiles. "I'm glad Masumi-kun has something he loves. I'll be sure to come and support more of MANKAI Company's plays!"

"Aha, please do," Itaru returns with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's you." Itaru manages to keep his cool this time, but that definitely didn't come out like his work persona. Too late now. "I was nearby for work, so I figured I'd pick you up too ☆"

Masumi levels him an unimpressed look. The girl seems to wholeheartedly accept this as a genuine sibling bond, which is valid. Itaru sure treated his sister like that.

Despite that Masumi gets in the car sourly, and Itaru turns to the girl with another smile. "We'll be off now. Thanks for your help, and supporting MANKAI Company for so long."

"Oh, no! I didn't do anything!" the girl says. Itaru agrees, but formalities and all that. "Thanks for indulging me, Usui-san."

"Anytime." Itaru gives her another smile and gets into the car himself, shutting the door with a satisfying clap. "God." He looks over at Masumi. "Put your seatbel -oh, cool. K, we can go."

"What were you telling her?" Masumi asks suspiciously.

"She was asking about the company, so it was basically a promo," Itaru replies easily. Really nothing cute about this guy.

"Huh," Masumi says.

"Yep." Itaru checks to see if the stereo's Bluetooth's still connected to his phone, and scrolls down his library. "Got any songs you wanna listen to?"

Masumi considers this. "…Do you have any from the anime the Director said she liked?"

"The one from when she was a kid? I think I have a couple of OSTs here."

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

The rest of the ride home is spent in silence and magical girl music, but it's not bad at all.


	9. chikage & august, guts spilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goretober with "guts spilled"! featuring probably inaccurate sleep science and august being gored i'm sorry i just wanted to write intestines. this was my first time writing gore, so sorry if it's rly edgy (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ) 
> 
> feel free to skip this chapter if you're not sure about the content!!!

When he does sleep, Chikage's haunted by nightmares.

He's not surprised. It's something like a cliché; of course the criminal with bloodied hands spends his nights reliving his sin. It's part of why he works so much. There's never been anything good waiting for him in slumber, but if his body is exhausted enough, he might get a few hours of blissful, dark, nothing. _You dream when you're sleeping lightly,_  August once told him, half-distracted as he poured a packet of powdered something into a new concotion. _You don't dream when you're in a deep sleep._

So Chikage works. He works and works and stares into his laptop until ridiculous hours of the night, getting what he needs done and successfully exhausting himself too. Sometimes it works. Sometimes it doesn't.

Sometimes he opens his eyes to a battlefield, like tonight. There's never any time to adjust - fire crackles like wildfire all around him, the flames licking at his skin, blazing and smug. He doesn't feel a thing.

 _August,_ he thinks, and he starts to run.

It's painless to run, even if terror grips his airways and seizes his throat. He finds a familiar figure in the middle of it all and sinks to his knees. His heart is a pitterpatterpitter in his chest, invisible pickaxes chipping away at his ribs. The world seems to shrink to the two of them. Just this slice of soil beneath their feet and the laughter of the fire in the background, as Chikage grabs onto the figure. "August!"

August says something, but Chikage doesn't hear. There's a rip down the side of his stomach. The skin sags to one side, too heavy to stay on - then, then the insides come out, tumbling out in a mess of red and brown, blobs and blobs of sticky black and lord knows what else, Chikage can't _think._

 _This is what happened when you weren't there for him,_ a voice whispers, coiling around his head and squeezing, squeezing. August's intestines lay at Chikage's knees, stained red and pulsing still, as if working itself into a fit. Chikage reaches out to touch - slick and rubbery, horribly real. It shrivels and chokes again, spattering blood onto his fingers. Chikage flinches.

 _"April,"_ August says, finally, and Chikage jolts awake.


	10. io, hanahaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more goretober with the very cool [arryja's](https://twitter.com/eojjeonaa) oc! io is coincidentally also in the same universe as my ocs in chapter 2, but this drabble is set a little bit before they meet them ( ^ o ^ )/
> 
> again, please proceed carefully with this drabble!

_Hanahaki._

The phone screen luminates the dark of Io's room like an accusation. They glance towards the door of their room, even though they know nobody cares enough to check. It didn't matter even if they did, anyway. They were leaving soon.

_A surprising phenomenon that has sprung up in recent years. Increasingly there have been reports of people vomiting flower petals._

Io swallows a stray flutter in the back of their throat.

_These flowers can grow either in lungs or stomaches, causing difficulty breathing or digesting. A loss of appetite is often seen in both cases, as they are speculated to leech away the nutrients of their host in order to flourish._

It's been a while since Io had felt like eating.

_Symptoms have been reported to include feeling as though there were an object lodged at the back of the throat,_

Io swallows again,

_a feeling of choking no matter where your flowers grow,_

The feeling comes in a rush. Petals thorns waxy leaves press behind Io's lips and they bite down hard enough to pierce, their phone falling on the bed with a _thump_ and they  _run-_

Bloodied petals of all colours explode from their mouth as they reach the bathroom, settling into a deceptively gentle flutter for how much they'd been tormenting Io. They seem to wink smugly as they slip onto the floor. The thorns drop somber, the leaves sway free. The words from the site are still burned in Io's mind.

_Patients claim that the flowers expelled symbolize their feelings._

Petals, petals, petals all over the clean floor tiles. Io doesn't know what they mean. They don't even know if it's possible to recognize them, the way all shapes and sizes sit bloodied and curled on the floor. They'll look them up later, they know, but for now there's one even they can recognize, a scatter of thorns gathered next to a torn red petal.

A red rose; true love.

_But ultimately, all cases have pointed towards the same source: hanahaki is caused by loving someone who does not love you back._

Silently, Io starts to cry.


	11. itachika, sharing clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to my domain with slice of life fluff w, once again self-indulgent itachika
> 
> one of my biggest otps is kurokei from enstars, so you can blame them for my ship aesthetic now being "really chill" (even tho all i ever do w krk is write kissies)

Ah yes, another workday. Itaru sifts through the shit in his closet - he has a shirt and trousers picked out, but he probably needs a jacket or something too. He's shivering even indoors.

He doesn't really _have_ something that'd go with these though. His trusty dark blue one's out of the question after he spilled Coke on it last night, but Itaru squints to his left. There should be a little something that could work…~

And jackpot. "Senpai, can I borrow your coat?"

"Which one?" Chikage asks, turning around.

Itaru points into Chikage's closet. "The grey one."

"Sure." Chikage takes it off its hanger and tosses it over. Itaru catches it by a handful of collar. "Spill anything on it and I cut your wifi."

"Please don't," Itaru says immediately. "I'll take care of it like my own kid."

"You don't seem much like father material," Chikage returns, but he watches Itaru shrug the coat on with no actual wrath in his eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Itaru grabs his briefcase and falls into step next to him, down a floor to breakfast.

It's Western style today; the smell of fried egg reaches them before they even get to the tables. "Dig in," Omi says, setting down another armful of plates before he turns around again.

"Otsu," Itaru and Chikage say in unison. It earns Omi a couple more scattered calls of "otsukare~!", and he waves them off with a smile.

All is well for the first five minutes, until Sakuya looks up and asks, "Itaru-san, isn't that coat Chikage-san's?"

"Huh? Yeah," Itaru says, distractedly tapping at his phone. Fuck this event. He'd still been ahead of Banri when he went to sleep--how late had this kid been up?!

"Cute," Taichi sighs. Oh boy. Itaru should've seen this coming. Sakuya probably meant it nothing less of innocently and purely, but now everyone else would start talking, and Itaru would have to deal with him.

"It's not a big deal," Itaru says, sneaking a look at Chikage. Chikage sips his coffee silently and steadfastly keeps his eyes on his phone, grinning faintly. Looks like Itaru's on his own too, the asshole. "It's just cold today."

"It's like the last chapter in the book you gave me, Chikage-san," Muku pipes up, and Itaru starts grinning too. Ha ha ha. "The protagonist is caught in the rain, so her lover runs outside to give her a jacket and confesses their love…"

"…I'm surprised you finished it that quickly," Chikage says, after several beats. Itaru doesn't really blame him; it sounds like one hell of an airplane novel. "Wasn't it a thick book?"

"I really like romances, so it was easy to read!" Muku says, beaming. "Thank you again, Chikage-san."

"It's no problem," Chikage replies, with his usual smile. "Is that the time?" He bumps his knee against Itaru's and Itaru takes the hint, sticking his last forkfuls into his mouth and swallowing. "We'd better get going."

"Have a nice day!" Sakuya calls as the two of them get up with their plates, probably feeling flustered about the whole thing. It _still_ wasn't much of a big deal, but Itaru figures they'll probably be coming home to apologies anyway.

"It's fine," Itaru tries as they pass by him. "See ya."

They stack their plates into the sink and finally they're on the way to Itaru's car, heading towards the front door.

"I didn't think people remembered what I wore," Chikage says evenly. "I suppose everyone pays more attention than I assumed."

"Busybodies, remember?" Itaru replies. "At least we're free now."

Then Banri appears out of fucking nowhere. He looks the two of them up and down lazily, and yawns. "Riajuu."

"Go back to bed," Itaru snaps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do people know what riajuu is? here's a [link](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=riajuu) anyway, THANKS BANRI I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR A CHANCE TO USE IT SINCE 2014


	12. keegan, forget-me-nots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more ocs with hanakotober (forget-me-not)! i wrote this one in a flurry of excitement back in september.

Even in the underworld Keegan dreams.

It'd surprised him at first, but maybe it shouldn't have. Place wouldn't affect how the human brain, after all.

"Well," he says without meaning to, looking out at the sea. "Not that I have much reference for that." He barely remembered what it was like up on the middle ground. He only had a few fuzzy memories, and he clung to them with embarrassing desperation. Down here he was always reminded he didn't quite belong, that he was a human before a reaper. It'd been about ability first - born reapers were designed to dig out souls in a way humans weren't, with long sharp talons and faster, stronger senses. Humans had grown too soft for their type of hunting, Keegan had been told when he first came. Not that he remembered much of that lecture either, being doped up to high hell on a surgery table.

Then he'd been changed to become a hybrid, and his genetics probably were all kinds of haywire. Then it was about skill - he felt like a runt, still on baby steps when everyone else had long mastered it all. He'd been looked on kindly enough, but at the end of the day he only felt like someone who'd slipped between the cracks, standing somewhere between the middle ground and the underworld. He barely remembered his human days, and he wasn't one of the reapers, either. He didn't quite belong anywhere.

One of the most vivid things from the middle ground he remembered were the blue flowers, swaying in the field of green. Those, too, were fuzzy around the edges, but they brought him comfort, and Keegan dreamed of them often.

"Does it mean anything?" he'd asked Emmett once, and Emmett had rolled their eyes.

"No. It's just your brain recycling your thoughts. Nothing about it."

Was that so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's the reason keegan remembers forget-me-nots :3c


	13. itaru & chikage, fluffy hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writetober is a period of experimenation, meanING I CAN WRITE MILD CRACK IF I WANT TO. whether room 103 are dating here or not is up to u; itaru flirts with izumi in the next part if that influences ur decision.

It starts one night when Chikage comes over and stands behind his chair, looking intently at something.

Itaru's not too bothered. He's got all his stream stuff set up already, so all he needs to do is chill for five minutes when the clock hits 10pm. It's no problem if Chikage wants to be weird. He does it all the time anyway.

"Chigasaki."

Logically Itaru knows Chikage can't actually read his mind, but it sure fucking _sounds_ like it sometimes. Itaru turns in his chair as coolly as he can. "Yeah?"

"What do you use in your hair?" Chikage asks. Itaru finds himself slightly disappointed Chikage doesn't tilt his head like an anime character. Lost opportunity at gap moe.

"Uh…conditioner?" Itaru reaches up to touch his tied up fringe. His hair's not something he pays a lot of attention to outside of his highlights; there's really just the shampoo and conditioner he uses to  _keep_ the highlights. "The normal stuff, probably. Why ask?"

Chikage doesn't answer him, but Itaru expected that. What he doesn't expect is Chikage reaching to pat his hair wonderingly, his eyes still weirdly intent. Itaru squints up at him. "You good, senpai?"

"It's fluffy," Chikage mutters, seemingly to himself. Itaru starts to suspect everything he says just goes in one ear and out the other.

But okay, so that's what it is. It's a little weird to be talked about like a bunny when he's almost halfway through his twenties, but sure. It makes sense Chikage would like fluffy things, what with all the fuzzy party members in their room. Guess Itaru got the gap moe he was looking for after all.

"Cool," Itaru says. He bats Chikage's hand away and Chikage gets the message, though he still has that weird look in his eyes. "Now move, I gotta start my stream."

Chikage blinks, and seems to return to normal. "Ah yes. More Gwen lovemail, was it."

"I was going to let you stay in the room, but just for that I'm kicking you out," Itaru retorts. It's not really out of spite; he just prefers streaming with nobody listening irl. Double when his roommate happens to be someone who  _remembers_ what Itaru says and teases him about it.

Chikage makes a face. "Impertinent."

"You make it so easy to treat you like a senior citiz - oh shit." Itaru swivels back to his screen and turns on his mic. "I'll be here rq, I just gotta get rid of someone." He makes shooing motions at Chikage, and Chikage rolls his eyes.

At least he obeys, slipping out the door with his laptop tucked under his arm and not so much as a squeak. Itaru can definitely see how a spy background would come in handy.

Well, anyway. He has more pressing things to do. "Okay, I'm here," he says into his mic, watching the familiar roll of the comments section. "Lemme pull up where we left off, and you can all watch me kick ass with no heal items."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a goner from the moment the priest in the moon and the rabbit called itaru's hair fluffy............


	14. itaizu, fluffy hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT REALLY SURE HOW TO TAG THIS, IT CAN BE PLATONIC OR ROMO IF U LIKE

Two hours later Itaru ends the stream, stretching his arms above his head with a satisfied noise. Mostly because he'd beaten the final boss of KniRoun III once again, but also he'd been hunched over for two hours. Man, his back feels  _good_.

"Otsu," comes a soft voice behind him. Itaru doesn't need to turn around to know who it is.

"Welcome back," he says. "I didn't hear you come in."

Chikage snorts. "You weren't meant to."

Cocky bastard. Itaru stands and stretches another time, sighing. "I'm gonna get a snack."

"Go ahead. I'm going to work in  _peace_ , finally." Chikage slides his laptop neatly onto his bed and climbs up. Itaru's told him he can use the desk if he likes, but whatever. The wires won't get messed up this way, and Itaru supposes it's easier to shield whatever you're working on up there.

"Have fun," Itaru says. He walks out the door (with sound) and heads down to the kitchen.

The light is already on, which isn't all that surprising when you dorm with so many people. There's only one figure in it though, long brown hair and a smile that greets him when she turns around. "Itaru-san!"

"Hey, Director," Itaru says. Izumi had a way of making you feel welcome anytime; Itaru supposes that's how she rounded up twenty four members. "Midnight snack?"

"No, I just got thirsty." Izumi waves a water bottle at him to show her point. "What about you?"

"Got hungry." Itaru pulls open the fridge door and sticks his head in. What an inventory. There's the normal stuff like vegetables and meat and milk, then a couple packs of marshmallows (everyone seems to be stocking up for Hisoka - even Chikage's got a stash of candy he won't admit to), some stuff that's probably Zahran, about two liters of Coke, and finally an entire army of curry powder jars. No snacks that Itaru particularly wants, though. He pulls out the Coke.

"You shouldn't be drinking sugary drinks so late," Izumi scolds, but she lets Itaru fill a mug and stick the bottle back into the fridge without interruption.

"Ahh, let me off," Itaru says, taking a (fucking) sip regardless. How refreshing. "It can be my secret with you, Director~"

Izumi sighs, and takes a drink from her bottle. "I won't say anything to Azami-kun, but if he asks I won't lie."

"Thanks." Itaru's already breaking Azami's rules being up late - and Sakyo's, using electricity at this hour. He's not strong enough to face  _both_  their wrath, so he hopes he doesn't have to. "I just had a good game, so I'm feeling like treating myself."

"Is that so?" Izumi lifts her bottle and taps it against his mug, grinning. "Cheers to Itaru-san's game, then~"

"Thanks," Itaru says again, tapping back. "It's kinda embarrassing when you do that, though."

"It's your passion, so of course I support it," Izumi returns. She takes another (fucking) sip, wondering this time. "Is that why Chikage-san was outside then?"

"Ahh, I guess. Senpai was being weird, so I kicked him out."

"Weird?" Izumi asks, looking at him.

"Not anything big," Itaru adds, before she starts looking worried. After everything Chikage's done - well, and everything that happened with everyone else - it's kind of amazing Izumi's still standing. "He just started treating me like a bunny, lol."

It's a little embarrassing to say out loud, but it's worth it to see Izumi  _pfft_ and actually laugh, trying to stay quiet. "What did he do?"

"Like this." He puts his hand on her head and pats, wiping the grin off his face and turning his expression thoughtful. "Fluffy~."

"I guess Chikage-san always sees you as that bunny onesie," Izumi wheezes, putting her bottle to the side.

Itaru makes a face, letting his hand trail down a lock of hair to her cheek. "We don't talk about that, Director." He hums as she looks up at him, questioning. She ought to know what he was up to by now, shouldn't she? "You have pretty hair."

"Really?" She runs her own hand through her hair, and Itaru lets go. "Thank you, Itaru-san. Your hair's nice too. Actually…"

The look in her eye changes as she looks at him, suddenly brighter and bashful. Itaru's own eyes widen. Did he unlock a secret route……?!

"…Chikage-san might have a point…"

Nevermind.

Itaru sighs in mock defeat. He can never have his otoge reality, can he. He bows his head towards her and gestures. "Go ahead."

"Really?!" Izumi says, and a beat later Itaru feels a hand on his hair, patting gently. "It _is_ pretty fluffy…"

"Don't tell me you and Senpai are gonna start being fluff cluster too," Itaru sighs. "It's enough with the curry…"

"It is a little cute," Izumi giggles, and ruffles his hair before lifting her hand. "Thank you, Itaru-san."

"S'fine," Itaru says. "Just don't do it in front of everyone else, 'kay?"

"Of course," Izumi returns, and yawns. "It's late, we should head back to our rooms."

"I'll walk you back," Itaru offers, getting up from where he'd been leaning on the counter.

"Wash your mug first," Izumi says sternly, and Itaru accepts tonight's just not one to be princely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> itaizu is cute...i'm not sure if there are eng translations out there but if u can read chinese [these](http://mankai-company.lofter.com/post/1ead2e4b_120c2954) [two](http://mankai-company.lofter.com/post/1ead2e4b_12005363) are fun
> 
> there sure is an abundance of itarun this writetober...


	15. settsu, 3AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that meme that was like "look at all your favourite characters and make an oc out of them"? this is mine, settsu! i went slightly off-track and just made him as archiecore as possible.
> 
> i named him before i got into a3; it's only slightly awkward.

It's too quiet here.

Well, it makes sense - it's the dead of the night, and the only things here are Settsu and the pools of yellow light on the basketball court. The company of silence and the soft rustle of leaves are too much, not enough. it's too easy to think, too easy to lose himself into his thoughts.

But a clear space means a place to practice, and Settsu doesn't want to go back to sleep. He flicks his wrists, clinging to the familiar weight of his knives as they slide into his grip. It's okay, he tells himself. His heart won't stop feeling like a wind-up toy twisted too tightly. It's okay. You're not defenseless.

The court is surrounded by trees, and the mass of darkness is a welcome distraction. It'd be great target practice if I could fucking see, Settsu thinks. He can barely distinguish one shadow from another.

His first instinct is to leave. He can find somewhere better, somewhere he can actually practice. Nevermind the fact that it's 3AM. Nevermind the fact that he's exhausted - nevermind that he doesn't actually  _want_ to practice, he just needs to keep his body moving, he needs to know he's doing something, he -

Deep breath.

Hey, Settsu says to himself slowly. The handles in his hands are smooth and grounding, and he runs his thumb down one even though it doesn't really calm him down. He forces the tension out of his shoulders. You're meant to be going easy on yourself, right.

It doesn't feel good. Part of him sags in relief at not having to start a search, but the relaxation leaves room for the current to come rushing in again. You're lazy, it howls. You're idle. Look at you, avoiding what you should do. You're running away. You're doing it again. You're doing it again.

"I thought self-care was supposed to be  _good_ for you," Settsu mutters out loud, and jerks his arm out. The first knife makes a chopping sound and falls with a soft thump. It probably cut bark and fell into a heap of leaves.

That failure of a hit doesn't make Settsu feel any better, and he doesn't really feel like practicing anymore. Even if he did it'd be too dark to scavenge around for his knives. Not that that deters Settsu, usually. But he's tired tonight, and he just wants everything to stop.

But it won't.

Settsu sighs and starts towards the trees, the puff of sound trailing into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes my first writetober! i tried hard so i'm satisfied haha. thank you if you read everything ; w ; it means a lot to me!
> 
> (i'm planning to return for nano so you'll see me around again! though probably mostly for enstars)


End file.
